


Embrace the dark you call a home

by LittleLuxxie



Series: Stormy nights [3]
Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Because it's Xander and Corrin, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Married Couple, Post-Canon, Pseudo-Incest, married with children - Freeform, nothing else
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:34:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27760834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleLuxxie/pseuds/LittleLuxxie
Summary: Xander and Yumi are awake as thunder rolls across the sky high above the castle when someone knocks on the door and they get unexpected company.
Relationships: Marx | Xander/My Unit | Kamui | Corrin
Series: Stormy nights [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1407250
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	Embrace the dark you call a home

Xander was 36 years old and a storm raged outside Castle Krakenberg. Far above them, the thunder rolled across the sky, but the secluded location of the capital and castle assured that only a stray burst of lightning managed to pass through the cracks in the curtains every now and then. The rain smattered against the windows, but the sounds were muted and distant, feeling far away.

The soft light of a dimmed paraffin lamp was all that illuminated their bedroom. Xander traced lazy circles and nonsensical patterns over Yumi’s palm and wrist, which rested on the pillow between them. They were so close that he felt her calm breaths ghosting across his skin. Her red eyes glittered even in the relative darkness and a soft smile graced her lips. They had laid like that for quite some time, unable to, or perhaps unwilling to, fall asleep.

Xander had a sudden burst of appreciation for where he was right now, at this moment. Days often flashed by with duties and work, seldom did he get a moment to stop and think about how lucky he was. How lucky he was that he was laying here in bed, with the love of his life, having such a domestic life that he sometimes didn’t think about the time passing.

“I love you,” he whispered.

“I love you, too,” she whispered back, placing a gentle kiss on the back of his hand, “silly.”

The mischievous glint in her eyes was still there. After all these years she still called him silly more than half of the times she said she loved him. He smiled fondly back at her, “Will you ever let that go?”

“Never.”

A particularly loud thunder roared overhead and he saw Yumi give the slightest hint of a flinch.

“Still afraid of the storm, Little Princess?” he teased.

She chuckled and rolled over on top of him, “It was a long time since you called me that.”

“Little Queen doesn’t have quite the same ring to it,” he said, settling a hand on her neck and guiding her down for a kiss.

She hummed against his lips, and then broke off to say, “But since you’re calling our daughter that now, you can’t really call me that anymore, love.”

“I know,” he stroked her cheek, “But on some level, you’ll always be my little princess.”

She smiled and kissed him, then mumbled against his lips, “I can live with that.”

Another loud thunder made her pause, and Xander smiled, “Are you sure you’re not even a little bit scared?”

“I’m not,” she said defiantly.

He chuckled and stroked her hair behind her ear, “I remember when you stood outside my tent, soaking wet and shivering. You must’ve walked past both Leo’s and Camilla’s to get to mine…”

She smiled and rolled off him, snuggling up beside him on his arm.

“You didn’t think about that at the time,” she mumbled.

“No, I was a bit pre-occupied,” he kissed her hair, “Having my arms full of my precious little princess and trying to not let her see how much it affected me.”

Yumi giggled, “I really thought you would crack that night.”

“You were killing me.”

“It still amazes me that you thought I wasn’t interested,” she stroked his cheek lovingly, “I was practically throwing myself at you.”

“Shame can be a powerful blinder,” he sighed, “but it even amazes me sometimes.”

They laid quiet for a while, Xander stroking her lazily on the back. Then he decided to ask something he’d wanted to ask for years.

“But you never doubted or was ashamed?”

She was quiet for a long time, almost making him wonder if he shouldn’t have asked.

“It was always you Xander,” she said slowly, “Whenever I thought about the future, I saw you. You were the one I would compare anyone else to, and everybody would fall short.”

“No one can compare to you either, love,” he said, kissing her hair again.

“There was always something special about our relationship, but I couldn’t put my finger on it. I hadn’t thought about it much, though, it was just there. Then I learned we weren’t related, and it all just fell into place.” She paused, “It might have been conceited of me, but I truly believed you felt the same.”

“It’s not conceited,” he chuckled, “You simply know me too well.”

“You can’t hide anything from me,” she leaned up to kiss him.

Then her eyes clouded over slightly when she continued, “But when you pushed me away that morning… I thought I had misread and had pushed you over a line you didn’t want to cross. Then I felt so ashamed. I can’t believe you lived with that feeling for years, my love.”

“You’re worth it,” Xander pulled her closer, “I love you so much.”

“And I you,” she gave him another kiss.

They lost themselves in each other after that, hands traveling in under nightclothes and stroking warm skin. They forgot about the thunder, the rain, and the time. Only indulging in each other, for once when they weren’t in danger of being walked in on.

Or so they thought until a knock on the door broke them apart. Yumi sat up in the bed and straightened her nightgown.

“Come in,” she said.

Kana opened the door with a stumble, he was barely tall enough to reach the door handle when he was upon his tiptoes. Siegbert came in after, carrying a quietly sobbing Kamui. He had a firm grip on her, but the twins were getting pretty big and Siegbert was only 6 years old. In truth, she was too big for him to carry, but that apparently didn’t stop him. Xander had a quick flash of déjà vu, from another heart-clenching adorable sight, from so many years ago.

“Mother, Father,” said Siegbert in a wavering voice, “Um… Kana and Kamui are afraid of the storm and couldn’t sleep…”

Kana was nodding along emphatically, even if he looked far from spooked. Xander and Yumi exchanged a quiet, amused look.

“Is that so, sweetheart?” said Yumi, “Then it’s best if you all stay in here tonight, is it not?”

The tension in Siegbert’s shoulders eased up and he nodded.

Kana rushed over to Xander’s side of the bed, “Papa, help?” he said, while already doing his best to climb up the high bed.

Xander lifted him the last bit, “You’re getting so big, soon you won’t need my help.”

Kana beamed up at him and wrapped his small arms around his neck, before sliding down into the space between his mother and father.

On the other side, Siegbert was passing Kamui to Yumi and then climbing up after. He squeezed down beside Kana, curling up close to his mother’s side.

“You’re so brave to take care of your siblings, little prince,” said Xander and reached over to stroke his hair.

“Big brother is the bravest ever,” Kana agreed, bouncing in place, “he didn’t scream or nothing when the big boom came.”

Kamui looked up from Yumi’s chest, drying her tears and nodding, “He’s the bestest.”

Siegbert smiled a tentative smile and hid his face into the pillow.

Kamui released Yumi and held out her arms to Xander, “Papa?”

“Come here, sweetheart,” he said and lifted her over the other two. He leaned back, half-sitting with his back supported by a pillow, settling Kamui on his chest. He could still feel the shivers wracking the little body.

A loud thunder made her jerk, and she muffled a shriek into his neck. Her little fists having a firm grip on his nightshirt. He stroked her hair soothingly and said, “Shh, it’s okay, you are safe here.”

She sniffled, but he could feel a slight nod against his chest.

A flash of light preceded the loudest thunder yet. Kamui muffled another scream, and Siegbert pressed up close to Yumi’s side, trying to hide a whimper.

Kana sat up straight in the middle of the bed with a whooping sound and looked between his mother and father with shining eyes.

“Wow,” he said in an awed voice, “that was a big one.”

“Yes, it was,” Xander chuckled and ran his fingers through Kana’s unruly hair. Kana leaned into the touch and then slumped back down on the bed.

“Let’s get some sleep, darling,” said Yumi. She lowered the light in the paraffin lamp so it was almost out, just giving off the tiniest bit of light. Then she laid down on her side, pulling Siegbert close and stroking comfortingly up and down his back. Like she had done ever since he was a baby, and it was still the best way to calm him down.

Xander slid Kamui a bit to the side to be able to lay down himself, settling so he was facing the others. Kamui and Kana cuddled up around each other in a familiar way, and so they all settled down to try to get some sleep.

Occasionally the thunder boomed over them, but the three children seemed to be too tired to notice anymore. Soon the room was filled with the soft snoring from them all. Xander peaked up at Yumi, only to see that she was also asleep. Her hand still resting protectively on Siegbert’s back.

A wave of love that felt too big for him to contain flooded him as he looked at his family. His wonderful children and his lovely wife. It was still hard to believe sometimes, that he had gotten so lucky.


End file.
